The Squirrels
by King Hawke
Summary: Short Spinoff of Mythra: The Other World Story following the Adventures of The Squirrels, as seen in Mythra.


* * *

Disclaimer: Spinoff of Mythra: The Other World Story. I own Everything!

* * *

Across the treetops run and dance the squirrels. Not just any squirrels, but the infamous minstrels! Hunters run through the forest below with bows and arrows, shooting at the squirrels.

Hunter #1: Kill those evil beasts!

Hunter #2: We must rid the world of them!

Squirrels: * sings in unison * we are the squirrels! We are the minstrels! We are the things that everyone adores. Everyone hunts us down; nobody can stop us. We are the best squirrels because we are the minstrels!

Hunter #1: Those evil things must be stopped before they reach the next town!

Squirrels: * dance and sing * we may seem like a harmless bunch! But anybody who hears us sing…cannot resist the urge to join us in song! And once they sing, they cannot stop! People go crazy! People lose their minds! People all adore us, because they have no choice!

Hunter #2: I can almost hear them through the cotton in my ears!

Hunter #1: Block them out! We must stop them!

Squirrels: * stop dancing and slowly sing * Every person who can hear us sing, loves our songs but not what that brings. Nobody can resist the charm of such fluffy little dancing squirrels. We cannot fly, and we cannot stop. For we are the minstrels and our job is not done! We must keep on going and dancing-and-singing because that is what we do! Nobody understands it, but you and me! And that is the tale behind the minstrel squirrels and we!

Hunter #1: * shoots a squirrel with an arrow * Die, dancing fiends!

Squirrels: * all continue dancing without trouble * *the shot squirrel keeps dancing * * all continue singing* The dancing, singing, crazy-bringing, insane, ludicrous, mangly mob of goobly dust of squirrels! That is us! That is we! We are the squirrels of Manderly! We make no sense, but cannot stop, for we are the infamous—minstrels! and that is why we are the squirrels we are! Not our fault! Not our choice! Can we help it that we were all cursed to sing? What did we do? A simple nut. A single acorn brought to dust! A stolen crumb! A torn up chair! Nothing to deserve the songs we share!

Hunter #2: *falls to the ground holding his ears* I can hear them!

Squirrels: *sings* the song is loud, the song is long, the song is very pretty sooong! We don't know what to do with it, but to let it out a-a-a-all day! We sing because that is the o-o-only way!

Hunter #2: *goes crazy and dies*

Squirrels: *sings loudly* Sorry for your loss! Sorry for your life! We want to stop this silly song but never can get by! We don't know what to do! You can't stop us at all! We just wish that we could all get along! And that is the end of this s-i-i-illy song!

Hunter #1: *gets too tired to run and walks back to the village in defeat*

Squirrels: *sings louder and starts dancing again* We cannot stop! You can't stop us! There is nothing to do, but run or hear us! We wish we could help you, but we are just rodents! Nothing but fluffy and furry! We wish we could help you, but life is just crazy! If we could stop us, than no one would sing! We wish that this stupid dance could be over, but since it is not, we sti-i-i-ill si-i-i-i-i-ing!

(by: Zander from here on out)

Hunters #1 and #2 from the other village: *walk up with SUPERDUPER ear plugs* We have come so ask your permission to-

Squirrels: *sing* we will sing and till we shall and you will go crazy and die, but first before you di-i-i-i-i-i-ie, we-e'll sing a lullabyyyyyyyyyy!

Hunter #1:*sings WAY off key* we have come to ask you to go left to the bigger village where more would join you in song, where more would join you in song, i-i-i-in, so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ong.

Hunter #2: *throws sword and chops off a head of a squirrel.* *hums "There's one thing less to dust"*

Squirrels: we will join you in so-o-o-ong. If – you si-ing alo-o-ong!

Hunters: *sing and try to dance like the squirrels in the direction of the "bigger"(actually a lot smaller) village*

Squirrels: *sings "there's one thing less to dust" along with the hunters*

TEN MINUTES LATER

Hunter #1: *sings WAY off tune AGAIN!* we are at their village now, please get others to join you in song, and don't, co-o-ome ba-a-ack, aga-a-a-a-a-ain!

Squirrels: *drive people crazy in the town and then keep going away from the smart hunters' town*

THE SUPER DRAMATIC END OF A CHAPTER!!!


End file.
